The present invention relates, in general, to an adapter for a recording-reproducing machine. More particularly, this invention relates to an adapter that is in the form of a tape cassette and that can be inserted into the machine for permitting the machine to be operated as part of a public address system.
There are many tape recorders that use tape cassettes presently in use. Some of the more expensive machines have the capability of being used as a small public address system by providing proper modifications within the machine itself. However, most of the machines that are sold nowadays do not have this capability.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an adapter for a conventional tape recorder that permits the recorder to be used as a public address system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adapter as set forth in the preceding object and that is in the form of a tape cassette to which is coupled a microphone.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adapter for a tape recorder as set forth in the preceding objects and wherein the machine need not be modified for use of this adapter.